fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Mojikara Conduits
Moji Cellulars UCI Second in Command, Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou often relies on a duality of technology and the ancient martial arts and martial sciences of Jang as the crux of her weapon toolkit when on fieldwork missions. The Mojikara Cellular Units (Moji Cellulars) are a remarkable blend of both--as cutting-edge in body as they are ancient in spirit. Harnessesing the so-called "symbol power"/"character power" known as Mojikara, they rely on an internal charge of this unique energy as their main energy source. Recharging them requires an unconventional martial science rite akin to alchemy. The Jang, have long since had a strong belief in the underlying power of language and have spent countless generations devising and perfecting a large branch of martial science dedicated to unlocking the the potention of its nearly 1000 character alphabet. The result is an energy form paralleling the summoning arts of sorcery and alchemy; working hand in hand with the use of spiritual pressure (chi/ki) and the intricute mesh of Jang pseudo-circuit/pseudo-code scripting. Some have often described it as an ancient form of electronics and programming in its conception while others still cling to its assertation as a magical practice. This is a debate that has yet to be resolved even in the modern age of Jang with the development of technology to facilitate its use. Use of the Moji Celluars is often turned to when the use of D-Chip ordinance becomes unviable or when situations become more favorable for a unique and unexpected method of attacking, defending, enhancing abilities, confining, or immobilizing as well as methods that don't fit a particular catagory. Henshin Keita Shodophone: Using the the technique passed down by the Shiba Clan and adopted and refined by the Rabbotou Clan, the foremost sword in the practice and harnessing of Mojikara is the Henshin Keita Shodophone. When folded into its energy-saving hybernation mode, the Shodophone resembles a fairly ordinary cellular phone of average size, weight, and appearance. With a quick spring-assisted snap, the unit unfolds into a more brush-pen like appearance with access to only the switches related to its function when in active mode. Using a unique moji-lith tracing emitter, the wielder can literally draw in air--scripting the relavant symbols according to the practiced Mojikara artform. By correctly scripting the symbol or symbols that apply to the technique to be summoned, the contrails of the brushstrokes form a nearly invisible intermesh of the complicated pseudo-circuit/codes necessary to manefest the effect of the technique. For example, scripting the characters for "Bakudou no hachijuu-hachi: Dankuu" puts in place the complex alglorithms and circuit paths for the Mojikara energy to warp the air in the immediate viscinity into a powerful nearly-invisible barrier dilation--which can withstand any level 90 or below Destructive Art attack, deflecting or diffusing it harmlessly. Generally the Shodophone is used for scripting three methods of Martial Science type Mojikara: Binding Arts, Destructive Arts, and Summon Arts. Binding Arts generally consist of but are not limited to methods of incapacitating, confining, immobilizing or cloaking but can also include techniques such as displacement, tracking-locating, ranged communication, or in some cases interferring with time perception or spacial orientation. Such include "Bakudou no Ichi: Sai" to the likes of the mighty Bakudou no Hyaku: Ban Kin . Generally each progressive level is stronger by comparison but exceptions apply. Destructive Arts consist of methods of attack and are linearly proportionate in strength and damage as their number implies. A simple "Hadou no Ichi": Sho can knock an average strength person backward or to the ground or shatter ice or glass. A much more advanced full-strenght "Hadou no Kyujuu: Kurohitsugi" scripted with the voice-recognition limiter release "full incantation" however can envelope a 10 story building in a rectangular spiked box of "blacklight" intense gravity before crushing it to a grain of sand. However the stronger the technique the far more punishing it is on the summoner and the much more intense drain it is on the Shodouphone's Mojikara charge. Even a practiced master can be hospitalized, lose appendages, or even pay the ultimate price with the use of a level 90 or above. Summon Arts consist of but are not limited to forging temporary weapons. The default weapon usually scripted and summoned is the shinkenmaru . Resembling a katana from the blade down, the hilt consists of a modified praxioscope--a mechanical and manual method of generating moving images; a much ancient forerunner to the film projector. In its neutral mode the Shinkenmaru serves as a fairly standard katana. Supplimenting the Shinkenmaru are a numerous set of special colored gear-like "disks" which slide over the handle and latch into place becoming the guard of the hilt. When spun with the heel of the palm, activating the moving image in the praxioscope--the Moji-codes are implemented, initiating the Shinkenmaru's transformation into one of many elemental based weapons. This include the giant, two-handed "horse-and-rider-killer" great fire-embued sword, Rekka Diazantou; the water-infused pump-action compound bow, Water Arrow, the Earth-infused large shuriken, "Land Slicer", the wood-based yari, "Wood Spear", and the wind-channeling power of the Heaven Fan. Other combinations and abilities can be summoned as well such as the 13 Mojikara Legendaries--weapons of nearly incalculable power but dangerous or even deadly unstable. For safety's sake, Bunnie generally scripts these at a fraction--usually 1%of their true power when she absolutely needs to turn to them in times of desparation. The Shodouphone offers a wide range of versatility in many situations but is limited by its energy charge. Any technique or summon manefested by the Shodouphone has a very short lifespan and thus turned to as quick, temporary, or desparation-situation solutions. Most of the techniques harnessed by it are single-use and have slow firing rate or long periods of recharge before following up with additional summons. The Shodophone, like the Sushi Chenjaa cannot be recharged in the field. When depleted, Bunnie Rabbot or Megami Kobiyashi must return them to the dojo to enage the martial science rite to restore their Mojikara charge; a ritual implementing unique Moji-wax candles totalling 8--two magenta, two cyan, two black, and two yellow--in formation with an ancient Jang transformation circle. Bunnie's shodouphone often has an attached keychain of popular Jang anime character, "Chappy the Rabbit". Henshin Keita Sushi Chenjaa:'''' The Henshin Keita Sushi Chenjaa, when folded up has more than a passing resemblance to its sushi wrap namesake. However despite it's unconventional appearance, when unfolded it has all the appearance and function of a cellular phone. What differentiates the Sushi Chenjaa from the Shodouphone is its greatly expanded capacity for programmability--a feature Violet has taken advantage of to implement its main feature--Mojikara Avatar Construct Summons (MACS) or unofficially as the Origamis. The Avatar constructs are based loosely on the Jang art of paper-folding, origami. Each has its own corresponding color, geometric base, and element, and animal. Due to the nature of each construct's self-contained RAM collective, the avatars can only self-sustain their existance as long as their finite charge of Mojikara lasts. Once an origami's Mojikara is depleted, the constract itself will dispell, erasing from existance. Furthermore each origami follows a standard weakness ring or "Janken" and maintains its own strengths against one element while being at the mercy of another. Shi-Shi Origami (Lion): Shi-Shi Origami's folded form is a red, pentagonal metal box. When unfolded, this construct takes on the form of a red lion possessing a fire element. When active in battle, Shi-Shi is quite ferral and aggressive, homing in on its target and attacking it relentlessly with fire-imbued fangs, claws, and aura. Water attacks greatly weaken it. It is most effective against wood and grass type targets, burning them to a cinder. Ryuu Origami (Water Dragon): Ryuu Origami when folded resembles a blue, hexagonal box. When unfolded, this construct takes on the form of a blue water dragon possessing a water element. In battle, Ryuu is rather calculating and reserved, pressuring its target until it can coil itself around it and squeeze it with the torrential crushing pressure of its water-based power. Able to extinquish fire attacks, earth/stone attacks resist its power quite readily. Kame Origami (Sky Turtle): Kame Origami is a pink, circular metal box when folded. Unfolded, this construct takes the form of a pink winged tortoise possessing an air element. In battle, Kame is surprisingly agile and graceful despite its form, centering mostly on protecting its summoner when sticking close and deflecting assaults when venturing away to get in range of the target. Using wind attacks and concussive ramming, Kame has earned a reputation for being both shield and bullet. Able to effectively blow away earth attacks and drill through stone attacks with piercing tornado focus, wood/plant attacks tend to weather its storm with ease. Kuma Origami (Bear): Kuma Origami is a green, square metal box when folded. Unfolded, this construct takes the form of a green grizzly bear possessing a wood type element. In battle, Kuma is slow but strong. While not as aggressive as Shi-Shi, it's attacks are fiercer and more focused. With wood-enfused claws and powerful strength, Kuma slices through targets and withstands almost as much damage as Kame. While its leaf and grass nature make it strong against wind type attacks, it is weakened by fire. Saru ''' '''Origami (Snow Monkey): '''Saru Origami is a yellow, triangular metal box ' when folded. When unfolded, this contract takes the form of a yellow Jang snow monkey, possessing an earth type element. Despite having earth and stone as its base, Saru is easily the fastest of the constructs. Specializing in avoiding enemy fire and using hit and away tactics, Saruscratches them with jagged rocky fingers in clusters, wearing them down. While its earth and stone nature tend to muddy up or barricade against water, its light weight allows it to be flung around by air and wind attacks. '''Ika Origami (Squid):' Ika was compiled on short notice and lacks a folded form and thus deploys instantly, taking the form of a white squid. While it was originally compiled with a light attribute, the current subroutines have adopted both an oil (ink) element and an ice element. Ika is a very strange-behaviored construct, exhibiting a false sense of shyness--hence the use of its squid ink to hide itself from view as well as using a flail of tentacle slaps to disorient them, and finishing off with its Squid Freezing finisher. Because Ika implements two elements, it has twice the strengths as well as twice the weakness. While its oil attacks are effective at neutralizing electric attacks, fire types easily ignite it while Squid Ink is engaged. When flip-flopping its modes, Squid Freezing, ironically makes it strong against fire--robbing fiery opponents of the heat they need for ignition, while electric type enemies and attacks easily electrocute and fry it. Because it is limited by how quickly it can switch from oil to ice mode, Ika can be overwhelmed by alternating attacks. In addition to the Avatar Constructs, the Sushi Chenjaa can implement additional modes when used in conjunction with the shodouphone such as enabling the Hiden Kaisekiki Inromaru (the "Black Box") which upgrades Shinkenmaru to Super Shinkenmaru while also enabling the protective white samurai Haori (a flowing, long-sleeved vest coat/jacket garment) for a few precious seconds of boosted abilities and finishing moves. Others include the Ikatenken Basuto (Heavenly Squid Buster) turret, and enabling Cybermorphic Samurai Ha-Oh (Military King) final crisis mode. The former giving Bunnie a single use Mojikara attack equivalent to a smart bomb. As a final footnote, the Samurai Ha-Oh mode transforms Bunnie into a final fully-cybermorphed robotic armored form, granting her access to all of her abilities--karate form, ninja form, samurai form, and cyborg form in one package. Ha-Oh is so mighty and so difficult the master, Bunnie must simultaneously balance four different energy levels in order to keep her form stable--her life force, her weapon energy, her chi, and her Mojikara. Any sudden imbalance can be devastating or deadly but the tradeoff is that Bunnie has the ability to use all eight of her D-Chip loadouts in addition to her samurai, ninja and karate repetoirs. Her mightiest attack in this form is the Dai Dan En (Great Bullet Circle) in which she sacrifices all of her resources for a one and only one use of all twelve of the Sacred Spirits of Jang Legend--Shishi (lion), Kyuu (water dragon), Saru (snow monkey), Kuma (grizzly bear), Kame (sky turtle), Kabuto (horned beetle), Kaijiki (swordfish), Tora (white tiger), Ika (squid), Eba (lobster), Ushi (bull), and Kyoryu (dinosaur/vulcanodon)--fired as a chromatic ring of spirit bullets, simultaneously, into its target. Use of the Dai Dan En will result in a total system shutdown after use, requiring Bunnie about a week of intense recovery from the drain and the internal stresses of both her biological and her nanomorphic component. Bunnie has to date used this technique and ultimate final attack twice to date--once in the Raxis Arena and a second time against the blue dracolich, Srevena`ith, whom had manipulated Chameleon to acquire sets of dragon's blood and resurrected Avarius as its pawn.